


Desert Island Gate Team

by ArwenLune



Series: Rock Happy 'verse [8]
Category: Generation Kill, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Marine Corps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marines (IN SPACE!) passing the time. </p><p>"Guys, if you don't knock it off with the bear cub act I'm closing the cargo door and venting the lot of you outta the back."<br/>"Sorry Gunny."<br/>"We'll be good."<br/>"Don't space us, Gunny Stackhouse! We'll sit here with our arms crossed, promise!"<br/>"Gunny, he's <i>poking</i> me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Island Gate Team

**Author's Note:**

> So um... yeah, I don't know either. Just a snippet of Rock Happy verse, I guess. For those new to Rock Happy, it's set in year four of the expedition and I decided that Stackhouse stuck around, which is how he's a Gunnery Sergeant now :-)

"Okay guys, if you got stuck on an uninhabited planet, which Gate Team would you want to take along?"

"Heh, the Pegasus version of Desert Island? Okay, I'll play. I'd take AR1, because Dr McKay could probably just fix the DHD and get you home within a day."

"On the other hand, maybe the DHD isn't the problem, then you'd be stuck with him."

"Point. I'd rather have Doc McKay on the other side, working to find us."

"And Ronon is cool, but he doesn't cope well with not having an exit route. Same for Colonel Sheppard, I think."

"Then again with the Colonel you'd be sure you survived. The guy is magic for the survival factor."

"For his own survival maybe. You wanna be a redshirt?"

"Shit, okay. Having Teyla would be cool though, she's got that calm thing going on. And she could teach you bantos fighting to pass the time."

"But I don't think it'd weigh up against Dr. McKay bitching once his laptop batteries ran out. Plus, having a woman there would mean you gotta stick with the modesty and shit."

"What, you wanna go all Lord of the Flies? Better take AR7 then. Those guys would have the lot of you running around in loincloths within a day."

"They've also got a solid LT, a corpsman, and their sarge is a pretty decent field cook. Plus, they're all Recon. You'd be sure to survive."

"Yeah, eating _bugs_. And they have the radio guy, Person. Can you imagine what it'd be like if you got stuck him them for months? Half a year? You'd go nuts."

"I think long term... Major Lorne would be the kind of officer who could hold it together for that long."

"Maybe, yeah. He's been through all _kinds_ of shit at the SGC. If you can get a team through six weeks of snake capture, you can keep a team together on an uninhabited planet. His LT has a stick up his ass though. What about AR3?"

"Too insular. They'd barely talk to you, right?"

"Yeah, okay. AR4?"

"All five of them?"

"Only Captain Avery and Colbert count for field experience, so yeah. Okay, maybe I'll count LT Cadman, she's a Marine after all. But LT Brittner used to be a nurse, for fuck's sake."

"You know, Staff Sarge Keawe once told me that Gunny Warszawski had told him how LT Brittner got picked up by the Stargate Program..."

"Yeah?"

"She was serving with the Aeromed Squad in Afghanistan, and apparently the helo she was working on got shot down in the mountains. She was the only one who walked away, hid the five other survivors in a cave so the Taliban couldn't find them, and kept going back out to send out a beacon for the search party. Took eleven days until they were found."

"And anyway, once somebody's been through SERE you pretty much don't get to call them 'just a nurse' anymore."

"Fuckin' A. Anyway, Doc Fournier's been on a Gate Team since before you left high school, Dog. He was on SG-12 when they spent like a month in Ba'al's prison."

"Okay, okay, they're more experienced than I thought. Why do you wanna be stuck with them on an uninhabited planet?"

"Well, you'd have a medic, plus LT Brittner is a good field cook. Avery and Colbert are both seriously fucking skilful in the field, and Doc Fournier probably knows all about primitive tools and shit. I bet if you dropped them on a planet and came back two months later they'd have built all _kinds_ of shit. And I don't think anybody could lose hope around Captain Avery and LT Cadman. They've got that relentless optimism thing."

"Yeah, they'd sing 'Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life' at you until your brain melted out your ears, or something."

"There are worse fates..."

"Dude, you just want AR4 because maybe if you were one of the last guys on the planet, LT Cadman would give you the time of day."

"Like you wouldn't go for that."

"Dog, she used to date the Chief Medical Officer. You think she's going to downgrade to a grunt?"

"More importantly, you think she's gonna downgrade to the idiot grunt who nearly got his ass blown up because he was trying to show off to somebody who is getting a _PhD_ in blowing shit up?"

"Fuck you guys."

"Ah, so it's really that you're just willing to fuck anybody?"

 

"Guys, if you don't knock it off with the bear cub act I'm closing the cargo door and venting the lot of you outta the back."

"Sorry Gunny."

"We'll be good."

"Don't space us, Gunny Stackhouse! We'll sit here with our arms crossed, promise!"

"Gunny, he's _poking_ me."

"Was not."

"Was too!"

"Can we stop for icecream?"

"Awww, don't close the door, Davison just farted!"

 

"Right. ETA is about half an hour. You guys ready to act like grown up members of the human race?"

"You locked us in! For five hours straight! I'm like, mentally scarred now."

"Shut up, you were the one kept farting."

"We need a PTSD seminar, Gunny."

"Hey Gunny, if you could pick any Gate Team to get stuck with on an uninhabited planet, which one would you chose?"

"A team that knows how to shut the fuck up during a nine hour Jumper ride."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback? *hopeful look*


End file.
